Big questioning
by Tipititralala
Summary: A la suite d'un appel téléphonique, Lisa Cuddy se remet profondément en questions, s'interrogeant alors sur de nombreux aspects de sa vie actuelle. Avait-elle fait les bons choix ? Que serait devenue son existence si elle avait pris d'autre décisions ? Aurait-elle des regrets ? Toutes ses interrogations s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête, il lui fallait y réfléchir sérieusement...


_Tout d'abord... Je tiens une fois de plus à m'excuser pour cette monstrueuse absence. Mais comme je vous l'avais expliqué dans ma dernière update, ce n'était plus très simple pour moi de pouvoir me concentrer à l'écriture autant que je le faisais avant. Entre les cours, les dossiers à rendre, les sous-titres de GG2D, puis les partiels qui sont arrivés, le fait que j'ai enchaîné avec un 'retour aux sources' d'environ un mois dans les Alpes, les résultats qui sont tombés (les gars, j'ai eu mon DEUG de psychologie avec mention ! Et je passe en dernière année de licence, cela va de soi), puis les sorties entre ami(e)s et les grandes vacances qui se poursuivent, ce n'est vraiment pas toujours simple pour moi de trouver suffisamment de temps pour me mettre sérieusement à mes écrits. Et je ne vous parle même pas de WCHB, où j'ai accumulé un retard monstre et pour laquelle il me faudra encore pas mal de temps pour pouvoir avoir une avance me permettant de recommencer à la publier. Je suis sincèrement désolée, mais j'espère toutefois que vous me comprendrez. Je n'arrête nullement l'écriture, seul mon temps disponible pour cette activité a diminué. Mais je continue à rédiger des histoires, et je suis toujours ouverte aux propositions. C'est simplement que du coup, je peux updater moins souvent que ce que je faisais par le passé. Enfin bon, si jamais vous souhaitez en savoir davantage, poser des questions ou je ne sais quoi, n'hésitez pas à le faire sur les moyens mis à votre disposition (si vous avez oublié, en dehors des MP ici, les autres sont annoncés dans ma description FF).  
Bref, je suis ici présent pour vous offrir un nouvel OS, qui je l'espère vous plaira. Comme vous pourrez en juger, déjà de part le titre, il s'agira là d'une grosse remise en question. Je ne me souviens plus exactement dans quel contexte j'avais décidé de rédiger cette histoire, mais elle me tenait à coeur et j'avais vraiment voulu explorer cela. En ce qui concerne le 'positionnement' de cette histoire, je dirais qu'elle aurait lieu courant de la saison 7. House et Cuddy sortent ensemble, Rachel a bien été adoptée par la Doyenne, et c'est tout ce que vous avez besoin pour - je l'espère - apprécier cette histoire. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à donner vos impressions/avis en reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir de savoir ce que vous en pensez, et c'est un peu le pain de l'écrivain si je puis dire. Je ne vais pas vous déranger davantage, et je vous laisse ENFIN à votre lecture, en espérant vous retrouver bientôt (dans la mesure du possible, bien entendu).  
See ya guys !_

* * *

 _Big questioning_

La jeune femme poussa la porte du centre, la main d'une enfant fermement maintenue par la sienne. Ses joues étaient creusées, son visage marqué, et son corps d'une réelle maigreur. Elle tenait aussi une petite valise, regardant très rapidement autour d'elle. Elle connaissait la procédure, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle se rendait ici. Elle demanda donc à voir l'assistance sociale qu'elle avait déjà rencontré par le passé, entraînant la fillette derrière elle. On la fit patienter quelques instants, puis elle pénétra enfin dans le bureau. Elle serra la main de Madame Doubtfire, et s'assit sur l'un des fauteuils, ordonnant à sa fille de faire de même.

 **\- Mademoiselle Robb, je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir ici** , annonça-t-elle, fixant tour à tour la mère et l'enfant. **En quoi puis-je vous aider ?  
\- Je veux proposer à nouveau ma fille à l'adoption**, souffla alors Becca, jetant un rapide coup d'oeil en direction de la concernée. **Je ne peux plus m'occuper d'elle.  
\- Vous avez réfléchi pleinement à cette décision ? Vous réalisez que cette fois-ci, lorsqu'elle sera placée puis adoptée, il vous sera difficile, voir impossible de la récupérer ?  
\- Je sais**, assura-t-elle. **Mais... J'aimerai que vous joigniez le Dr Cuddy, pour la prévenir que... Si elle le désire, elle peut reprendre ma fille.  
\- Le Dr Cuddy ne fait plus partie de nos listes de famille d'accueil**, prévint alors Karen, bien qu'elle n'était pas censée faire part de cette information.  
 **\- Elle... Elle a abandonné à cause de mon refus ?** S'étouffa Rebecca.  
 **\- Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus. Elle ne fait simplement plus partie de notre agence.**

La jeune femme baissa la tête, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Ses avant-bras étaient soigneusement cachés, mais son comportement était sans appel. Karen Doubtfire n'en douta pas une seule seconde, Rebecca s'était remise à la drogue. Elle tourna ensuite la tête vers la fillette, retenant autant que possible son air désolé. Pauvre enfant, abandonnée à cet âge...

 **\- S'il-vous-plaît, prévenez la quand même** , gémit la blonde. **Je... Je tiens à ce qu'elle sache ce qu'il en est de la situation de Joy. Je ne la force à rien... Je veux juste qu'elle sache. C'est tout ce que je demande...**

Finalement, le rendez-vous s'éternisa, Becca devant remplir tous les documents nécessaires. Elle se leva ensuite, embrassa rapidement la fillette, et se dirigea vers l'entrée. La gamine s'apprêta évidemment à faire de même, mais fut retenue par Karen, et aussitôt elle interrogea sa mère du regard.

 **\- Mamaaaaaan, tu vas où ?** Demanda-t-elle de sa toute petite voix, serrant son petit lapin contre elle, les yeux brillants.

La jeune femme se retourna une dernière fois vers elle, mais ne répondit pas, préférant conserver le silence. Elle fit un vague signe de la main à l'enfant, puis tourna les talons et disparut retrouver sa misérable vie. Joy fondit en larmes, ne comprenant pas un seul instant ce qui lui arrivait. Pourquoi sa mère partait-elle ainsi, en la laissant à cette dame qu'elle ne connaissait pas du tout ? Karen se mit alors à sa hauteur et la souleva, la nichant tout contre elle. Elle se sentait si mal pour cette adorable petite fille qui n'avait rien demandé de ce qui lui arrivait...

À quelques kilomètres de là, dans une charmante villa de la banlieue résidentielle de Princeton, une petite brunette aux yeux bleus dessinait tranquillement, sous le regard attendri de sa mère. Sur le canapé, un homme lisait tranquillement une revue médicale, relevant parfois un peu les yeux pour les regarder.

La sonnerie du téléphone retentit, les faisant sursauter au passage. Elle se leva et porta le combiné à son oreille, s'installant auprès de son homme qui ne put se retenir un seul instant d'enrouler ses bras autour d'elle. Elle l'embrassa rapidement au passage, un adorable sourire plaqué sur les lèvres.

 **\- Oui, c'est le Docteur Cuddy à l'appareil** , répondit-elle finalement. **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?**

Il fit le visage de sa compagne changer du tout et tout, et se mit à lui caresser l'échine, voyant bien que les propos apparemment tenus par l'interlocuteur de la jeune femme la bouleversaient. Elle raccrocha une dizaine de minutes plus tard après quelques paroles échangées, puis reposa l'appareil et se tourna vers son homme, en se passant lentement une main sur le visage. Il fronça les sourcils, l'invitant à se confier.

 **\- House, tu te souviens de Joy Robb ?** Demanda-t-elle de but en blanc. **Et de sa mère, Becca ?**

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir bien longtemps pour se souvenir d'elles. Evidemment qu'il ne les avait pas oublié, surtout vu à quel point elles avaient littéralement chamboulé la vie de Cuddy. Il attrapa donc la main de la Doyenne dans la sienne, nouant ainsi leurs doigts. Elle vint reposer son dos contre lui et respira un bon coup, essayant de faire passer le choc. La nouvelle l'avait tellement surprise... Si bien qu'House crut qu'il leur était arrivé quelque chose de regrettable. Il se contenta d'acquiescer, berçant la brunette dans ses bras vigoureux.

 **\- Et bien... L'agence par laquelle je suis passée quand j'ai voulu adopter la petite...** Commença-t-elle, observant leurs doigts avec une moue relativement perdue. **Et bien il s'avère que Becca a abandonné sa fille, et qu'elle est de nouveau placée à l'adoption.  
\- Sérieusement ? **Siffla-t-il. **Elle a fait tout un cinéma pour la garder après que tu te sois battue pour elles deux, et maintenant qu'elle n'en a plus envie, elle la largue à nouveau ? Déjà, faire ça à des animaux, c'est dégueulasse, mais alors là, à une fillette...**

Lisa conservait la tête baissée, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Pauvre petit enfant... Comment pouvait-on se résoudre ainsi à se défaire de son enfant après plusieurs années de vie commune ? Certes, par le passé, l'idée lui avait brièvement effleuré l'esprit – ou du moins, la suggestion de House l'avait fait se remettre en question -, mais elle n'avait alors eu Rachel que quelques jours, pas trois ans ! Et sitôt la communication établie entre elles deux, il n'avait plus jamais été question de l'abandonner, elle l'aimait bien trop. Rachel était devenu son rayon de soleil, son petit ange rien qu'à elle. Alors comment Becca avait-elle pu faire ça à sa propre fille ?

 **\- Et pourquoi on t'a appelé ?** S'étonna-t-il finalement. **Après tout, tu ne fais plus partie des listes de l'agence, non ?  
\- Justement**, précisa-t-elle. **Apparemment, c'est Becca elle-même qui a tenu à ce que je sois mise au courant... Je ne sais pas pourquoi, et l'assistante semblait gêner de m'annoncer ça.**

Il lui remit une mèche derrière l'oreille, essayant de saisir un peu plus la situation, puis tourna rapidement la tête vers Rachel qui jouait toujours tranquillement sur le sol. Elle échangea un regard avec lui, puis délaissa ses crayons de couleur pour venir s'approcher des deux adultes, pour enfin se nicher contre sa mère, un bras autour du cou de House. Elle les enlaça ainsi de longues minutes puis retourna à son dessin, ravie.

Cuddy elle, se détacha finalement de son homme, et rejoignit la cuisine. Il était encore un peu tôt pour préparer le dîner, mais elle s'en fichait. Au moins, cela l'occuperait, et elle penserait à autre chose qu'à cette pauvre petite fille qui n'avait rien demandé à personne et qui se retrouvait à présent seule dans ce monde si effrayant. Elle ouvrit un livre de cuisine, le feuilleta rapidement, puis le rangea sans plus attendre. Elle rejeta légèrement la tête en arrière, le dos en appui contre le comptoir, puis se passa une main lasse sur le visage. Cette histoire la tourmentait, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots pour décrire ce qu'elle ressentait. Car à présent, elle se remettait totalement en question, si bien qu'elle quitta la pièce et alla rejoindre sa chambre sans un mot, la tête baissée. Elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas et se recroquevilla sur elle-même, les interrogations s'entrechoquant dans son esprit. NON, elle ne devait pas y penser. Après tout, ça ne la concernait plus, cela appartenait au passé. Elle avait à présent sa propre fille qu'elle chérissait de tout son cœur, un compagnon merveilleux malgré le fait qu'il était bien loin d'être parfait, et une vie plus qu'aisée. Alors à quoi bon repenser à quelque chose qui l'avait tant fait souffrir ?

House voulut bien évidemment rejoindre sa compagne, mais la fillette l'en empêcha, ayant grandement besoin de son aide pour quelques détails de son _chef-d'oeuvre_. Toutefois, il jetait sans cesse des coups d'oeil en direction du couloir menant à la chambre, s'interrogeant sur l'état dans lequel Lisa se trouvait. Il l'avait bien remarqué, l'annonce l'avait plutôt remué, et cela avait sans doute ravivé de vieux souvenirs...

De son côté, elle fixait le plafond d'un air perdu. Plus elle s'interdisait de penser à tout ça, et plus son esprit s'y attardait. Elle avait tiré la couette sur elle, recouvrant ainsi totalement son frêle corps, et jouait nerveusement avec la chaîne de son collier alors ses yeux bougeaient derrière ses paupières closes. Rien à faire, elle était tout bonnement incapable de songer à autre chose. Alors, après un long soupir de désespoir, elle se décida à s'accorder quelques divagations mentales. Peut-être qu'ainsi, elle en serait finalement débarrassée et que cette histoire serait à nouveau derrière elle.

Tout d'abord, aurait-elle fait le même baby blues si elle avait pu avoir Joy ? Aurait-elle eu davantage de confiance en elle si elle n'avait pas perdu ce bébé au dernier moment ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée. Souvent, elle se laissait sous-entendre que les premiers temps avec Rachel avaient été difficiles car elle avait déjà été confronté à la déception, mais était-ce vraiment la réalité, ou simplement un mensonge dont elle essayait de se convaincre pour expliquer son comportement ? Mais jamais elle n'aurait la réponse, elle en était consciente. Les choses étaient ainsi, et personne ne pourrait les changer.

Et puis, quel genre de petite fille aurait-elle été si elle l'avait élevé comme cela avait été prévu durant la grossesse de Becca ? Le genre de petite fille sage comme une image que tout le monde rêverait d'avoir, ou au contraire, une vraie petite terreur ? À quoi ressemblerait-elle ? Serait-elle aussi blonde que sa mère biologique ? Ou aurait-elle plus de ressemblance avec ce père qu'elle n'avait jamais connu ? Et puis, de quelle couleur serait ses yeux ? Bleus comme ceux de Becca ? Marron noisette, vert serpent, gris souris ? Serait-elle plutôt grande pour son âge, ou au contraire, plus petite qu'elle ne devrait l'être ?

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, son esprit divaguant vers une autre pensée. Le soir où elle avait perdu Joy, House était venu la voir, et ils avaient partagé un baiser désespéré, mais qui avait eu une réelle importance pour elle. Alors si elle avait pu l'adopter comme prévu, ils ne se seraient jamais embrassé ce soir-là. Les choses auraient-elles pris une tournure totalement différente entre eux ? L'aurait-il finalement embrassé lorsqu'ils avaient partagé son bureau, ou au contraire, n'aurait-il rien fait, pas même le pelotage de son sein ? Et surtout, auraient-ils tout de même commencer à se fréquenter véritablement pour ensuite devenir un vrai couple, ou seraient-ils toujours au même point que dix ans plus tôt ? Cela l'effrayait en quelque sorte, car à présent, elle n'imaginait réellement plus sa vie sans lui. Elle l'aimait trop pour songer un seul instant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu la chance de pouvoir partager sa vie comme elle l'avait tant voulu pendant si longtemps...

Evidemment, une autre question de taille lui vint en tête. Rien que d'y penser, elle en avait des frissons, et ses yeux demeuraient brillants, humides. Elle bougea un peu et attrapa le cadre photo posé sur sa table de chevet, avant de le presser contre son cœur. Son bébé, sa petite Rachel... Que ce serait-il passé pour elle si Cuddy avait adopté Joy juste avant elle ? Après tout, si elle avait pu avoir aussi rapidement la fillette, c'était parce que la précédente s'était mal terminée. Et avec un enfant en bas-âge, en plus d'un travail aussi prenant que le sien, elle doutait réellement avoir été capable de prendre l'enfant sous son aile. Alors que serait-il arrivé à la petite brunette qui se trouvait actuellement dans son salon ? Entre sa mère biologique morte, son père incapable de prendre soin d'elle car trop jeune, et ses grand-parents qui ne voulaient même pas entendre parler de la possibilité de l'élever... Elle n'aurait pas eu d'autres choix que d'être remise aux services sociaux. Aurait-elle eu tout de même les soins dont elle avait besoin ? Une larme roula sur la joue de Lisa, puis d'autres, qu'elle ne chercha pas même à essuyer de suite. Elle fondit littéralement en larmes, serrant la photo tout contre elle. Elle ne pouvait imaginer un seul instant sa vie actuelle sans la petite princesse qui l'occupait et la comblait de bonheur. Et dire que si Joy était arrivée dans sa vie comme c'était prévu... Elle serait sans doute passer à côté de Rachel ! Cela lui brisait totalement le cœur, elle n'osait pas même véritablement imaginer ça.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit lentement, et une silhouette s'insinua à l'intérieur, s'approchant tout doucement vers le lit. Rapidement, Lisa sentit deux bras se refermer autour d'elle, et un torse musclé rencontra son buste. Elle sanglota de plus belle, s'accrochant alors à ce corps rassurant alors que l'homme la couvrait de petits baisers, la berçant lentement de gauche à droite. Il détestait la voir dans des états pareils... Il s'assit finalement sur le lit et la tira totalement contre lui, l'installant sur sa jambe valide. Elle se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance, bien au contraire.

 **\- Hey... Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?** Murmura-t-il en frottant sa barbe de trois jours contre la joue délicate de sa compagne. **Calme toi Liz, je suis là...  
\- Je... Je me pose beaucoup de questions**, avoua-t-elle avant de reprendre le cadre, son pouce caressant la vitre.  
 **\- C'est encore à propos de Joy ?** Siffla-t-il. **Lisa, c'est pas de ta faute ça...  
\- Même ! **Gémit-elle. **Tout aurait pu être tellement différent si... Si j'avais eu Joy...**

Il caressait tendrement les cheveux de la demoiselle, ancrant ensuite son regard dans le sien. Il noua ensemble leurs doigts, son pouce caressant sa paume avec une tendresse énorme. Elle se blottit autant que possible contre lui, enfouissant son visage dans le t-shirt qu'il portait alors qu'il frottait son échine avec son autre main, sous le petit haut qu'elle portait.

 **\- House, imagine si j'avais bien adopté Joy...** Reprit-elle à demi-mots. **Qu'est-ce qui se serait passé pour ma Rachel ? Est-ce que je me serais battue à ce point pour lui ? Tu... tu crois qu'elle serait la petite fille qu'elle est maintenant ?**

Il souffla faiblement, et la fixa droit dans les yeux, avant de déposer tendrement ses lèvres sur les siennes, caressant les deux petits morceaux de chaire acidulés qu'il appréciait tant. Elle y répondit faiblement, un bras autour du cou du médecin. Il demeura ensuite front contre front avec elle, ne la quittant pas un seul instant du regard.

 **\- Te connaissant... Je dirais que oui** , avoua-t-il. **Tu n'aurais pas réagi de la même façon sans la perte de Joy mais... Tu es comme ça. Ça t'aurait fait mal au cœur, tu n'aurais pas pu te résoudre à la laisser de côté comme ça.**

Puisqu'elle gardait la tête baissée, il la lui releva, lui tenant alors le menton, pour l'embrasser une fois de plus. Elle mordillait sa lèvre inférieure, retenant comme elle pouvait d'autres sanglots et serra le tissu du t-shirt dans ses petites mains, essayant de se concentrer sur le rythme cardiaque de son homme pour se rassurer autant que possible.

Il embrassa doucement son front, son nez se glissant au milieu des boucles ébènes de la doyenne. Il la remonta un peu plus vers lui, afin de véritablement l'avoir dans ses bras, et qu'elle soit dans une position un minimum confortable. Il attrapa ensuite sa main gauche et noua ensemble leurs doigts, ne la quittant pas un seul instant du regard. Même triste, le visage humide et les yeux troubles, elle n'en demeurait pas moins sublime à ses yeux.

 **\- Et si tu veux tout savoir...** Ajouta-t-il, **non, elle ne serait pas la petite fille qu'elle est actuellement. Ce qui a fait d'elle ce qu'elle est maintenant... C'est toi. Tout ce que tu lui as appris, ce que tu lui as offert. Tout ça a fait d'elle la Rachel qu'on connait. Alors non, sans toi, elle serait différente. Elle ne serait pas Rachel Cuddy.**

Elle esquissa un léger sourire, attendrie. Dans un sens, ses propos la rassuraient, la confortaient sur le fait qu'elle avait eu un réel impact dans la vie de sa fille. Elle avait fait quelque chose de 'bien' de son existence, enfin elle l'espérait vraiment. Alors qu'il lui assure qu'elle avait fait de Rachel l'enfant qu'elle était à présent, c'était vraiment l'un des plus beaux 'compliments' qu'on pouvait lui faire.

Elle se redressa légèrement et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes avec amour, ses mains fines enveloppant à présent son visage, dont les joues rugueuses lui picotaient agréablement les mains. Un ravissant petit rictus se dessina sur sa bouche, et elle nicha ensuite sa tête au creux de sa nuque, ses bras enroulés autour de lui.

 **\- J'en ai de la chance de t'avoir...** Dit-elle finalement. **J'ai vraiment un petit-ami fantastique même s'il est pas toujours facile à vivre !**

Cela amusa House qui, en retour, lui pinça gentiment le flanc. Elle le repoussa un peu, juste histoire de le taquiner, et il l'attira de plus belle à lui, mordillant son oreille au passage. Elle roula des yeux mais se laissa faire, appréciant qu'il se comporte ainsi. Après tout, ça faisait partie de son charme...

 **\- Et... Tu crois que je devrai la rencontrer ?** Demanda-t-elle enfin, la question lui brûlant les lèvres. **Tu penses que ce serait une bonne idée que je vois Joy ?**

Il soupira alors, s'étant en quelque sorte attendu à ce qu'elle lui pose une telle question, même s'il aurait préféré que cela se passe à un autre moment. Quant à la réponse qu'il devait lui fournir, il n'en savait rien. Devait-il lui dire la vérité et lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il pensait de tout cela ? Le problème était qu'il redoutait qu'elle le prenne pour un sans-coeur s'il venait à être sincère à ce sujet. Mais lui mentir ne serait pas tout aussi blessant dans ce cas-là ? Vraiment, il ne savait que faire. Il ne voulait nullement lui faire de mal ou la faire souffrir plus encore. Non, elle ne méritait pas ça, elle avait déjà bien assez subi par le passé. Alors il la serra un peu plus dans ses bras, son cerveau fonctionnant à plein régime pour trouver _la_ réponse. Il désirait tant être le meilleur petit-ami possible, mais dans des situations telles que celle-ci, ce n'était vraiment pas simple. Un faux pas pouvait si vite arriver...

Alors il respira un bon coup et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres, tout en douceur. Il caressait sa joue avec son pouce, avec une tendresse immense, tout en la dévorant des yeux. Cette femme, il l'aimait si fort. De tout son cœur, plus qu'il n'avait jamais aimé personne auparavant.

 **\- Honnêtement...** Dit-il enfin, ne la quittant pas un seul instant du regard. **Je sais pas Lisa. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si tu venais à la voir... Je ne supporterai pas que tu souffres une fois de plus. Encore moins à cause de cette... De cette junky.**

Elle releva faiblement la tête, le fixant avec des yeux plus qu'humides. Elle tremblait de haut en bas, jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts. Elle déglutit avec peine, et de nouvelles larmes roulèrent sur ses joues.

 **\- J'ai pas envie de revivre la perte d'un enfant...** Avoua-t-elle. **Quand j'ai perdu Joy, c'était la fin du monde pour moi. J'étais seule, je n'avais plus rien... Ça m'a bouffé de l'intérieur. Mais... Et si c'était justement ma chance de faire mieux ? Ma chance de... De faire quelque chose de bien ? Et... Tu penses que Rachel pourrait bien s'entendre avec Joy ?  
\- Tu l'as fait pour Rachel**, soutint-il, la repositionnant contre lui. **Tu l'as fait pour moi. Tu as fait des tonnes de choses biens, et je le sais. Alors franchement... Ne te sens obligée de rien. J'en sais rien Liz, je la connais pas la gamine... Je peux pas te répondre avec certitude.**

Elle se passa une main dans les cheveux, et se redressa finalement tandis qu'House la fixait en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, l'interrogeant du regard. Elle lui tendit la main et l'entraîna avec elle dans le salon, sans un mot. Là, elle s'accroupit auprès de sa fille qui dessinait toujours, et l'enlaça tendrement, nichant sa tête au milieu de ses fins cheveux bruns. La petite fille ne dit rien, se contentant de câliner sa mère en retour. La Doyenne la souleva alors, la plaquant tout contre son buste avant de venir se nicher à son tour dans les bras de son homme. Il se tut lui aussi et se contenta de les conserver contre lui, fermant même les yeux.

 **\- Je vous aime tellement...** Souffla finalement Lisa d'une toute petite voix.  
 **\- On t'aime aussi** , murmura House dans le creux de son oreille.  
 **\- T'es ma maman d'amour !** Assura la fillette en regardant dans les yeux sa mère. **La meilleure du monde et de l'univeeeers ! Et la chérie de Howse aussi.**

Cuddy ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, et la serra davantage contre elle, se délectant de l'odeur de fraises des bois qu'elle dégageait. Elle était tellement reconnaissante envers ce petit rayon de soleil pour un million de choses... Et si une chose était sûre, c'était que cela ne changerait jamais. Rachel était son bébé, toute sa vie, et elle l'aimerait jusqu'à la fin.

Et puis finalement après une réflexion qui lui sembla durer une éternité, Lisa avait décidé de voir Joy, coûte que coûte. Puisqu'elle ne parvenait pas à penser à autre chose qu'au sort de cette pauvre enfant, elle préférait voir de ses propres yeux ce qu'il en était. Et House n'avait pas eu son mot à dire, sa décision avait été prise. Quitte à souffrir... Elle ne pouvait pas se résigner à ne rien faire. Le Diagnosticien avait alors tenu à l'accompagner, ne voulant nullement la laisser seule dans un moment pareil. Auparavant, ils avaient discuté brièvement avec Rachel pour lui expliquer la situation, et qui était cette enfant que les deux adultes allaient voir. Elle les écouta bien attentivement, puis décida finalement qu'elle aussi voulait la voir, mais pas les mains vides. Alors, la veille de la 'rencontre', la petite famille fit un tour dans un magasin de jouets, et la petite brunette choisit la plus belle des poupées, celle que recevrait Joy.

Le jour-J, Cuddy était plus nerveuse que jamais. Elle avait changé cinq fois de tenue, optant finalement pour une charmante robe blanche en coton, de la marque « Les petites... », légèrement en transparence sur une doublure blanche elle aussi, et dont les légers motifs dans l'esprit 'fleurs en dentelle' apportaient vraiment un réel charme au vêtement. House lui remonta la fermeture éclair, caressant doucement son échine légèrement découverte, avant d'embrasser sa nuque. Elle le gratifia d'un tendre sourire puis lui vola un baiser, filant alors rejoindre sa fille pour laisser à son homme le temps de se préparer.

Elle aida la petite à enfiler une charmante robe verte aux motifs étoilés, puis lui fit une tresse cascade sur chaque côté de la tête, réunissant ensuite les deux à l'arrière de la tête en une petite queue de cheval. Une paire de ballerines plus tard, Rachel était fin prête et ravie, profitant qu'House soit encore sous la douche pour passer un instant câlin avec sa mère. Lui ne chercha pas particulièrement à changer son style quotidien pour l'occasion, n'en voyant pas vraiment l'intérêt.

A 10h, ils se présentèrent au centre où Joy avait été placé. La main de Lisa tenait fermement celle de son compagnon, l'autre tenue par une Rachel fort excitée. Elle serrait un paquet contre elle, peinant parfois à le maintenir sans qu'il ne lui glisse trop des mains. On les fit alors entrer dans une vaste pièce, où se trouvaient d'ailleurs bon nombre de jouets. Et, au beau milieu de tout ça, sur une petite chaise, se trouvait Joy. Elle avait largement ouvert ses grands yeux bleus, fixant les nouveaux arrivants. Ses cheveux blonds reposaient sur ses épaules, et elle balançait un peu ses pieds dans le vide, silencieuse. L'assistante fit signe aux deux médecins d'approcher, et ce fut la doyenne qui fit le premier pas. Elle se mit à la hauteur de l'enfant, lui souriant tendrement.

 **\- Bonjour Joy** , dit-elle alors, la tête légèrement penchée sur le côté. **Je m'appelle Lisa Cuddy, et là –** elle désigna de l'index ceux qui l'avaient accompagné – **c'est Rachel, et Gregory House. Madame Doubtfire t'a parlé de nous, non ?**

L'enfant se contenta d'acquiescer faiblement, relativement timide. Rachel s'approcha enfin et lui tendit le cadeau, se tenant fièrement aux côtés de Lisa. Son enthousiasme était réel, et il n'y avait aucun doute concernant le fait qu'elle était bien contente de pouvoir se faire une potentielle nouvelle amie. Greg lui, demeurait en retrait, ne sachant trop quoi faire. Et puis de toute façon, il faisait parfois peur aux gosses, alors autant ne pas essayer avec celle-là.

 **\- T'as quel âge ?** Demanda la petite brune, faisant preuve de sa curiosité légendaire. **Moi j'ai trois ans !  
\- Moi aussi... **Répondit Joy d'une toute petite voix fluette, n'osant pas même ouvrir le paquet.  
 **\- Tu peux le déballer tu sais** , lui conseilla Lisa en prenant place à côté d'elle. **C'est un cadeau pour toi, et c'est Rachel qui l'a choisi.**

Elle s'exécuta alors, avec énormément de précautions comme si elle craignait de l'abîmer. Un adorable sourire illumina son regard à la découverte du présent, et elle tourna à nouveau la tête vers les étrangers.

 **\- Merci pour la poupée... Elle est beaucoup jolie** , assura-t-elle avant de la serrer tout contre elle. **Elle est pour moi ?  
\- Rien que pour toi**, promit Cuddy, en caressant les cheveux de sa fille. **Tu pourras jouer avec elle, dormir avec elle, tout ce que tu veux. Ça te plaît ?**

Elle acquiesça alors, puis tourna la tête vers l'autre enfant. Elle avait l'air heureuse d'être avec sa maman elle, comme elle l'était avant. Mais sa maman l'avait laissé, et maintenant elle était toute seule... Elle serra un peu plus la poupée contre elle, et fut surprise de voir que Rachel lui montrait un puzzle.

 **\- On le fait tous les deux ?** Proposa-t-elle. **Et si on y arrive pas, Howse il pourra nous aider. Il est do'teur, comme Maman !  
**

Joy s'approcha alors et s'assit à ses côtés, afin qu'elles puissent s'y mettre toutes les deux. Parfois, Rachel plaçait une pièce au mauvais endroit, et Joy la rattrapait, lui indiquant alors où elle devait se trouver. Lisa admirait les deux fillettes, le bras de House enroulé autour de sa taille. Elle avait énormément craint que les petites ne s'entendent pas du tout, mais à présent ce doute s'était totalement volatilisé. Pas de doute, elles semblaient même être faites pour s'entendre !

Une heure passa, House et Cuddy demeurant légèrement en retrait des filles, qui jouaient toujours tranquillement. Il avait sa main dans la sienne, leurs doigts noués, et la tête de Lisa avait même glissé sur l'épaule de son compagnon. À les voir toutes les deux ainsi, elle en venait à s'imaginer ce qu'il pourrait se passer si jamais elle venait aussi à adopter Joy. Serait-elle capable d'élever deux enfants avec quasi le même âge, en n'oubliant pas un travail aussi prenant que le sien ? Certes, elle s'en sortait plutôt bien avec Rachel et la nounou, mais si elle ajoutait Joy dans l'équation, aurait-elle suffisamment de temps à leur accorder à chacune ? Sans parler de son autre enfant, qui techniquement n'en était plus un depuis un moment déjà. Oui, House, car avec son comportement, il se montrait parfois pareil à un gamin, ou même pire encore. Elle s'interrogeait donc très sérieusement, remuant encore et encore cette question dans son esprit : serait-elle capable de les assumer tous les trois ? Serait-elle à la hauteur de tout ça ? Et surtout, comment House réagirait si elle venait à lui parler de cette hypothèse ? Il lui semblait évident que Rachel serait plus que partante, mais concernant le Diagnosticien, c'était tout autre chose...

Après cette première prise de contact, Lisa eut envie de poursuivre ainsi, relativement rapidement. La voir ne lui avait pas suffi, elle voulait véritablement faire quelque chose pour la petite fille. Alors, après de longues discussions quasi interminables avec House, et des petits 'réglages' faits avec l'assistante sociale, ainsi qu'en accord avec la principale concernée, il fut décidé que Joy pourrait, dans un premier temps, passer deux jours par semaine – les samedis et dimanche – en compagnie de Cuddy, House et Rachel. Ainsi, elle pourrait s'adapter à son rythme et sans empressement à eux, sans pour autant stopper toute éventuelle proposition d'adoption par d'autre familles.

La fillette se fit rapidement à leur environnement. De nature calme et pas mal débrouillarde, elle apprit à Rachel à lasser ses chaussures et à faire rapidement des puzzles sans se tromper. De son côté, la petite brune enseignait à la blonde quelques bêtises, parfois même aidée par House. En fait, toute la petite famille s'était rapidement attachée à Joy, qui se montrait chaque jour un peu plus ouverte à eux. Avec ses beaux yeux bleus, sa blondeur adorable et son air d'ange, elle était véritablement à croquer. Ils appréciaient passer du temps tous les quatre, et les 'au revoir' au centre étaient de plus en plus difficiles.

Si bien qu'au bout d'environ 5 mois, une grande décision fut prise. Joy passait déjà plus de la moitié de la semaine chez eux, mais ça ne leur suffisait plus, ils voulaient davantage. Lisa avait alors entamé des procédures d'adoption, secondée par son compagnon/employé. Et, puisque Becca avait émis le souhait que Joy puisse être remise aux soins de Cuddy, le dossier fut plus rapidement bouclé qu'en temps normal.

Le jour du quatrième anniversaire de Joy, tous les documents furent signés et validés. Elle quitta définitivement le centre entourée de sa nouvelle famille, emportant avec elle ses affaires. Et, pour fêter ça, ils avaient décidés d'aller dans un diner, afin de célébrer les deux occasions. Assises l'une à côté de l'autre, les deux jeunes sœurs discutaient gaiment, tout en mâchouillant leurs frites avec beaucoup d'entrain. Les deux adultes se trouvaient en face d'elles, un sourire aux lèvres. Leur famille était peut-être atypique, mais au moins, c'était la leur et, pour rien au monde, ils n'en changeraient. Alors lorsqu'on leur apporta un gros gâteau au chocolat où trônait fièrement 4 bougies, House serra la main de Lisa dans la sienne, avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser tendrement.

 **\- Beuuuurk !** Firent en choeur les deux enfants, avant de glousser en tapant dans leurs mains.

Et, lorsque Joy souffla enfin sur les petites flammes, Lisa soupira de joie. Aujourd'hui, elle se sentait plus heureuse que jamais, entourée de ses yeux. Ils fêtaient les quatre ans de leur fille, le fait qu'ils étaient enfin tous réunis, et leur nouvelle vie. Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'était que, dix semaines plus tard, pour l'anniversaire de Rachel, House prévoyait de faire passer leur relation au niveau supérieur : il avait pour projet de la demander en mariage une bonne fois pour toutes...

 _The End._


End file.
